Glasses
by Fig-Fic
Summary: As Rei Ryugazaki begins to settle down in the Iwatobi Swim club he still feels unsettled; he starts to get embarrassed about being the only member to wear glasses. One day, after sharing his situation, the captain, Makoto Tachinaba decides to change this so that Rei can finally start to feel like a member. MakoRei
1. Chapter 1

The sun embraced the water of the pool, the swimmers gradually taking their place as Gou and Miss Amakata looked on from the shade. Gou slightly signed and looked at the clipboard in her hands, she fiddled with the paper as she looked at the regimen over and over again; _thinking about whether it was the best type for the boys_. Pouting her lips she gave up on the thought and looked over to see what everyone else was doing; Haru was casually floating in the water, Nagisa was continuing to annoy Rei and Makoto was trying to keep the peace with his continuous smile.

"Now now Nagisa, stop pestering Rei like that. Its not very nice." his eyebrows frowned as he held his hands up in a gentle way, his smile still visible as Nagisa stared at him with his childish act.

"Ah, but its too much fuun Mako-chaaan." he pondered as Rei slightly adjusted his red framed glasses. With that they continued to squabble about Nagisa playing with Rei, of which Rei signed and quietly slipped away so that his ears could have a break from their bickering. He surrendered back into the changing room, combing his fingers through the wet strands of hair.

"_What did I do to deserve this?_" Rei questioned as he rummaged through his green highlighted bag to grab his prepared towel, once obtained he gently brushed it against his hair. Secondly, he brushed it against his abs as well as then drying his biceps; of which Gou loved to constantly stare at. Once done he folded it back into a neat square and slipped it back into his bag, by then he heard the door open and saw that It was Makoto. A smile laid on his fine lips as he walked over to Rei waving a hand.

"Sorry about that Rei." he spoke softly, of which it was easy to difference that the apology was real.

Rei smiled and pushed his glasses up once more. "Its perfectly fine Makoto, their was no need though for you to step in." his words had only just left his lips when Makoto swiftly intercepted.

"No no, I know what Nagisa is like and sometimes he takes it too far. So I thought you might need the help in order for him to see straight." his gently smiled quickly reappeared on his face " Plus I want you to be as comfortable as possible in the club." with his words Rei slightly blushed, he looked away, fondling with his glasses.

"Y-your a good captain Makoto, I can see why everyone is so _comfortable_ around you…" his glasses slightly steamed up, he spotted this and took them off and got his glasses case out to get his wipe, he sharply cleaned the lenses of his glasses as he looked at Makoto. "Its what makes me feel comfortable enough to swim, even though it can be embarrassing for me." he commented as he slipped his glasses back on after wiping them clean. The talk of embarrassment caught Makotos attension, he smiled.

"But your swimming ability has greatly improved, how can that be embarrassing?" he questioned as Rei viewed him with a light crimson filling his cheeks as he looked away guiding his fingers through his hair to avoid Makoto's gaze; his heart gently fluttered.

"Well, i-its kinda embarrassing with only being the one that wears glasses; its hard for me to see without them, Nagisa always steals them and as well as that it makes me not able to fit in… ts a stupid reason, but its true." he softly spoke as he made eye contact with Makoto's emerald eyes. Cheeks becoming flushed as the flutter in his heart continued. A few blinks separated them from an awkward silence as Makoto smiled once more.

"You should of told me sooner Rei, its my job to make all the members feel comfortable." he stopped and thought for a moment, "I have an idea that won't make you feel embarrassed, You'll see tomorrow." with that they heard a shout from Gou saying that it was time to leave, which followed with a argument with Haru who refused to leave the pool. Makoto heard the struggle and quickly went out after giving a quick hand sign to Rei of apology. Rei blinked, which followed with a sheepish smile as he turned to start getting dressed back into his uniform.

It had taken Makoto and Gou a while to get Haru out the pool, of which by then Nagisa and Rei had left as well as Miss Amakata. Makoto looked at where Rei had been stationed, he smiled and started to get changed himself as he chatted with Haru. They swiftly left once Haru stopped complaining about wanting to go back into the pool; Makoto had convinced him to go him by offering to make him burgers with mackerel.

The following day Rei had arrived at the changing room early, he signed and listening to the silence that the room seeped in; it was normally rowdy but Nagisa had to finish something off first. He rested his bag down on the bench, his ear twitched as he turned and saw the door open.

"Hi Nagis- _Oh_, its you Makoto." he spoke as he shuffled his jacket off. Makoto was smiling as he entered with Haru. The question of where Nagisa was did arise, but was sorted quickly with Rei's answer.

"Oh is that so, okay then." Makoto stated as he started to undress himself, Rei glanced and quickly turned his attention elsewhere after feeling his cheeks burning, he gulped and finished changing where he then headed out with Haru following behind him. It was a mere 5 minutes later when Makoto headed out, Rei heard the footsteps and began to talk as he slowly turned to face Makoto.

"So what was the thing about not making me feel—" his words cut short as he stopped in his tracks as he starred at Makoto blushing, he **couldn't** believe that Makoto had gone this far to make him not feel embarrassed. He felt his heart flutter as he looked away from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

I finaaaallly have chapter two done, I was able to finish it last night before I had to go to sleep ahah But wow I'm so shocked, I didn't think as many people would enjoy the story. I first posted it on Tumblr an its been out for over 4 months so I apologize for the long wait... even if you guys on fanfic didn't have to wait that long lol !

I hope you guys like chapter two, I had a lot of fun considering I haven't watched the anime since the season ended lol Overall I'm hoping I still managed to catch their essence. Btw, for those Americans, I'm British so I'm sorry about 'spelling mistakes' of colour an such - I prefer spelling it that way lol |D

I Have no clue when chapter three will be out, an I'm not sure if that will be the last one or not, send reviews and tell me your ideas or if you want me to do more then three chapters ; v ;

* * *

He gulped from the reflex of his nervousness, Rei looked back at him to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him; _of course they weren't as his vision was perfect when he wore his glasses_. To the actions Rei showed, Makoto smiled happily as his hand arose to grasp Reis shoulder.

"I know this is sudden, but I thought with wearing my own glasses you would feel more comfortable Rei-chan." he shrugged off another smile as Rei continued to look at him awestruck.

Around the two Nagisa smiled cheekily with no problem; he was too use to Makotos motherly actions to even care. As well as the others, Gou continued to watch them act as she tugged at her collar after entering the pool area, while for Haru he carelessly swam freestyle in the pool. Soon, Nagisa joined the pool after shouting happily at him. However, tension know filled the air between the two megane's.

The smile slowly faded off Makotos cheeks as he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head "Is this to much Rei-chan?" he questioned as Rei shot back immediately.

"N-no, not at all Makato ... Its really kind of you." He gave a quick smile, as he looked away a smile easily embraced Makotos lips again. Rei then felt slim fingers glide through his hair as his eyes focused upon the taller male once more.

"If it makes you happy, I won't stop, heh." his hand gradually left Reis scalp as he went over to the pool to check on Haru, Rei watched as his heart continued to cause pain on his ribs - as if one was going to be cracked from the sheer power his heart pounded. He gently signed, coming over to the pool as he did so - he sat down against the edge and softly threw his body in as he began to practice his stroke.

* * *

The practice quickly went by, Nagisa and Haru had retreated back into the changing room; Nagisa as enthusiastic as ever with Haru lost in thought. Aside from those who decided to leave, Rei continued to keep lapping around the pool, casually losing his stamina as he continued to strain his body to the limit. Makoto watched as he gently dried the wet strands of his hair, soon slipping his brown framed glasses back on as he walked over to the pool where Rei was know having a quick break, whezzing heavily.

"Rei." The water swerved as Rei turned his attention over to his superior, his wheezing had slowly decreased and was able to briefly talk "Y-yes, _what is it?_" he questioned.

"We need to talk, could you meet me at the front gates?" Rei's body was stiff, but he sharply nodded with a light hesitation. With that Makoto smiled, hanging the damp towel over his arm as he disappeared into the changing room with the hyper Nagisa teasing the two like always. However, Rei stared and lost himself in thought - _Why did he want to see him?_ Quickly, he threw the thought away as he started to push his arms against the pavement and pulled himself up so he could go get changed. Suddenly, he stopped, was he really looking forward to meeting Makoto-sensei at the gates - _what about if it was something bad, or __**worse**__?_

Thoughts clouded his mind, thus without realizing he couldn't hear the loud excitement that Nagisa would fill the room with, looking around he noticed the time - **was it this late already !?** Trousers were thrown on, his shirt was just barely neat, his tie looked crooked to and his hair was still wet from his haste. Know done he went to leave, the mirror caught his attention as he looked over himself; it was easy to tell that he looked like he had rushed. Makotos tone filled his head as his cheeks flushed, quickly sorting out his mistakes as he left the room in its eerie darkness.

Above, the sky began to lose its soft tone of colour, fading into amber's and purples, as clouds embraced it like a child. Rei admired it as he walked onto the desired destination, anxious about what his superior wanted to see him for. Throwing air out his lungs he stopped- his heart was commencing an attack on his ribs again. Calming himself down he bit his tongue, setting himself on the walk again.

It wasn't long till the gates were in his sight,he saw Makoto as well but he himself hadn't been noticed yet. Twisting his tongue he called.

"**Makoto-san!**" a hand wave followed. The shout had caught Makoto off guard, correcting his stumble he turned to face Rei - the glasses were still along the outer lines of his cheekbones. Noticing this, Rei's heart skipped a beat as he slowly stopped a few inches away from the taller man.

"What do you want me for?" he had done it, the question on the tip of his tongue had finally been sprouted, a stunned Makoto on the other end - _was he really not expecting the question?_

"Ah that," he replied nervously "well I wanted to talk to you about the ordeal." he caressed the back of his neck as he watched the shorter male fiddle with the straps along his chest - he seemed lost in thought. Makoto then tapped his shoulder gently. The body jolted, Reis head followed as he catched Makotos eyes in his gaze. A shade of red spread across his cheeks, on the other male his cheeks had turned to a rosy red. The setting sun had been forgotten, their eyes continued to lock as the space between them soon began to close.

Suddenly, the laughter of young girls broke them up - it seems like they weren't the only ones leaving. The distance was close, but far enough to make it look normal - Rei had gently wiped Makotos shoulder, as if something had been their. Moistering his lips he took a step back - _was that just going to happen?_ - the logic of the scene played in Rei's mind, throwing it away as he cleared his throat.

"If we are done then I need to go, otherwise I'll miss the next train." all that had previously happened had been forgotten. Makoto blinked and sharply replyed.

"**Oh wait, I haven't finished!**"

"_You haven't?_"

"Yes, well, as I was saying, I wanted to talk and explain the situation. Why I'm doing this." Rei's eyes widened, he was finally going to get the answers he wanted. Makoto noticed that Rei had peeked an interest, he snickered as Rei snapped angrily. It didn't last long.

"So go on." you could easily see how inpatient he was. Nearly snickering again, Makoto held his breath, he started to piece the words he was going to say.

Their was a pause, but the words soon flowed out. "As captain, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable - I know you and Nagisa squabble, which ends up being enjoyale, but I wanted you to be happy for real, especially with everything that is going off too..." the blush on Rei's face continued, his heart aching from sheer pain - he was trying his hardest to keep it together.

"I see," Rei paused " But why do it, I'm not close to you like Nagisa, Haruka or even Gou-chan ... I'm an outsider compared to them." his head lowered like the fallen sun, the streetlights began to shine- time had obviously slipped their minds. Noticing the darkness Makoto gently tapped Rei again, pointing towards the darkened sky.

"_**Oh my, we were that**__**long!**_" as the shock echoed in Rei's tone Makoto snickered, a glare followed from behind the red framed glasses - it was enough to startle him. Taking consideration in Rei's situation, Makoto decided to finish it up quickly.

"Rei, before you go, I need to finish explaining." Rei focused his attention back onto Makoto.

"Quickly then, I really need to go." Makoto nodded.

"The main reason why I'm doing this is, _well_, because of you _Rei_." air hit Rei's lungs as he felt long arms wrap around his back, the rosy colour on his cheeks deepened as his mind became clouded. The situation had gone confusing to the questionable.

_Just what was happening in his heart?_


End file.
